Frailty
by SailorStrut
Summary: After a tragedy Kolyat evaluates his father's selfish act, and the position he's left in.


Found an old file of mine, and decided to post it. Let's hope I don't regret it!

* * *

Kolyat had never seen a teddy bear before, and he wasn't sure he liked it. The stuffed animal stared at him with glassy black eyes, critiquing all of his steps. _You didn't bring her enough flowers. You didn't bring the right kind. She doesn't even want you here in the first place!_

Gently placing it next to the flowers, he stared once again at the clock. Twelve forty-two. He had three minutes to get his act together, to figure out how he was going to act towards his father. It was his loss too, after all.

A year ago he wouldn't have come. He would hear Thane was around and proceed to storm off, but not before getting the last word in. A lot can change in a year, and a lot had.

It had begun with a simple announcement. _Shepard is pregnant._

At first Kolyat was under the impression that his father had been cheated on. That bought him sympathy, and he was ready to listen when he met up with him for lunch. That's when he learned it had been planned. She had gotten a sperm donor on Thane's request. He wanted another child. He wanted to do things right this time. He wanted a replacement.

The conversation had ended with screaming, a broken dish, and seven months of silence between father and son. Even when Thane went into remission Kolyat chose to stay silent, offering no support and not visiting even once. How could he? After everything he had been through, his father chose to start a new family rather than work on the one he already had. He was selfish and tactless, and he deserved whatever he got.

But the young drell held no ill will towards Shepard. She had met up with him a few times, trying to fix the broken bond between her lover and his son. While she hadn't succeeded in that, she had revealed something remarkable to Kolyat: she didn't want the baby. The entire idea had been Thane's; he was so relieved to have found a treatment for his Kepral's, so thankful for life that he wanted to create one with her. She had a thousand reasons why it wouldn't work—her job, her status, her personality—but she had given in, unable to deny him. They would figure out some way to keep it safe, and she would grow to love it.

She was the one he was visiting, not him. Shepard had been through enough, she didn't need _this_ to topple on her too. A couple of flowers and a strange fake animal was the least he could do.

"Mister Krios?" A plump nurse made her way out of Shepard's room, nodding kindly at him. "You're allowed in now."

Grabbing the flowers and bear, he bid her a quick thank you before entering, forcing a smile onto his face. Hospital buildings were grim places, cold and lifeless, and yet he found them more comforting than his father's face. His huge eyes were filled with sorrow, and even his frill was paled. The hand he was stroking Shepard's arm with was trembling. Somehow he looked even worse than Shepard, the one who had gone through the physical trauma. Her hair was haphazardly thrown up, her skin the color of milk, and yet when she saw Kolyat, her lips turned upward into an exhausted smile.

"You didn't have to come…are those flowers?"

He nodded, handing her the dozen red roses and teddy bear that he had bought in the gift shop. Humans were so confusing with all their different customs—he just hoped he got this one right.

Clearly he did, because Shepard bit her bottom lip when she saw them—a human sign of emotion—and her smile grew a little wider as she gazed over at him. "They're beautiful Kolyat, and the bear is adorable. Thank you."

Before he could react, she had pulled him into a tight hug. Normally he would tense up and pull away, but under the circumstances he wasn't about to try that. Instead he wrapped his arms around her and patted her back, at which she gently pulled away. She made no apology, and he hadn't expected one.

"How're you feeling?"

"Better," Shepard murmured, and he assumed she meant physically. Emotionally, he wasn't sure she would ever heal. She was quiet for a moment, and then, "It was a girl. Guess it isn't that surprising. This was a stupid idea to begin with, we should have known the whole 'rebuilding' process would mess things up."

"Siha, don't say that." Thane had spoken for the first time since he entered the room, his voice raspier than usual. Kolyat turned his attention to the teddy bear, not wanting to intrude.

"Thane, love, can you go get me a soda from the vending machine?" She asked softly, seeming pleased when he kissed her forehead and went without another word. Sighing quietly she turned to the younger drell, shaking her head.

"Please, Kolyat. I'm not asking you to forgive him, or to let go of the anger you have towards him. Just…say hello. Look in his general direction. Acknowledge that he exists. He's hurting." It was a short plea, and an understandable one. When his father came back in the room he got to his feet, walking over to him.

"I'm sorry for your loss," He murmured, placing a hand on the older drell's shoulder and making eye contact briefly before turning away and exiting the room. It was a step, one he felt proud of himself for taking. Distantly he saw Garrus emerge from the elevator—his cue to leave. The turian was closer to Shepard than he was…and at this point, possibly closer to his father as well. He didn't belong in that family. Not anymore.


End file.
